mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Every so often, Events are held in the world of Mafia Wars. These appear to be weekly now. Mostly these include Loot Events, however occasionally additional Events are held that change the game up for a short time. This can include things such as giveaways or temporarily doubling job masteries. Christmas 2008 July 4th 2009 Moscow Preview Labor Day 2009 Tigers Unleashed Double Mastery Weekend Halloween 2009 Raining Rubles Day Big Apple Week Thanksgiving 2009 Black Friday Sale 2009 Public Enemies Bring the Family Together Holiday Blowout Sale 2009 Last Score of 2009 Valentine's Day 2010 St. Patrick's Day 2010 10,000,000 Fan Event April Fools Day 2010 Easter 2010 Scarface Promotion Tax Evasion Party Animals Gone Wild Super Saturday Memorial Day Sale 2010 Double Fight Loot Event Global Cup Las Vegas Loot Event Must Play Weekend Double The Fun Weekend Vegas Mission Vegas Jackpot Weekend Blowout Sale 501 Fight Loot Las Vegas Sweepstakes Beat The Feds Challenge Pigñata Event San Juan Free Property Upgrade Weekend Super Pigñata Event End of Summer Blowout Free Property Upgrade Weekend 2 Prized Pigs Silence Don Romo Masked Robbery Halloween 2010 Marketplace Sale Crash the Mayor's Halloween Party Halloween Loot Event Carlito's Way Promotion Rendezvous at the Pentagon Double Fight Loot Weekend Rumble in Russia Serial Assassins Event Thanksgiving 2010 Holiday Traffic Operation Stuff the Bird Operation Smokin' Double Barrels Don's Dinner Black Friday Raid Cyber Monday Cake Jailbreak Event Miami Vice Promotion Forge Your Destiny 100px|right|link=Forge Your Destiny Governor's Run Time Capsule Event Hustlin' Wit Dre Holiday Item Sale 2010 Christmas 2010 Secret Santa Operation No Crime Like The Present Secure Rudolph Operation Steal The Ball Operation Green Hornet Loot Event Grave Robbery Event Bury the Mole Event Fast and Furious Promotion Deadly Poison Hollow Warriors Event Crack The Safe The Big Game Event Brother of Mine Valentine's Day Event 2011 Dead Man Talking Ancient Relics Event Cuba In Crisis Underworld Showdown Massacre In Moscow World's Biggest Party Battle In Bangkok Fighting Irish Event America Under Siege Brazil Smuggling Event Take Back The Street Spy Hunter BEAT the DEVS Crack The Safe Friendly Fire Cyber Warfare One Of Our Own Arachnophobia Against All Odds Terminator vs Rambo Thrill Of The Hunt Defeat Roughhouse Rafael Category:Events Category:Event Loot Category:Donations Category:Event Loot:July 4th 2009 Category:Limited Time Job:Whack The Rat Jimmy Vegas Category:Limited Time Job:Global Cup Category:Limited Time Job:Easter Crime Basket Category:St. Patrick's Day 2010 Category:Limited Time Job:Public Enemies Crime Spree Category:Loot Event:Public Enemies Category:Tigers Unleashed Category:Limited Time Job:Last Score of 2009 Category:Event Loot:Moscow Preview Category:Las Vegas Loot Event Category:April Fools Day 2010 Category:Halloween 2009 Category:Black Friday Sale 2009 Category:Tax Evasion Party Category:Limited Time Job:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:Thanksgiving 2009 Category:Event Loot:Moscow Preview Category:Beat The Feds Challenge Category:Las Vegas Sweeptakes Category:San Juan Category:Free Propery Upgrade Weekend Category:End of Summer Blowout Category:Limited Time Job:Silence Don Romo Category:Masked Robbery Category:Halloween 2010 Category:Carlito's Way Promotion Category:Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event Category:Rumble in Russia Category:Serial Assassins Event Category:Thanksgiving 2010 Category:Black Friday Raid Category:Cyber Monday Category:Cake Jailbreak Event Category:Miami Vice Category:Christmas 2010 Category:Forge Your Destiny Category:Governor's Run Category:Smokin' Double Barrels Category:Pignata Event Category:Super Pignata Event Category:Time Capsule Event Category:Hustlin' Wit Dre Category:Holiday Item Sale 2010 Category:Scarface Promotion Category:Christmas 2010 Category:Green Hornet Loot Event Category:Grave Robbery Event Category:Bury the Mole Category:Fast & Furious Category:Hollow Warriors Category:Operations Category:The Big Game Event Category:Missions Category:Valentine's Day 2011 Category:Brother of Mine Category:Dead Man Talking Category:Ancient Relics Category:Cuba In Crisis Category:Underworld Showdown Category:Massacre In Moscow Category:World's Biggest Party Category:Battle In Bangkok Category:Fighting Irish Category:America Under Siege Category:Brazil Smuggling Category:Spy Hunter Category:Take Back The Street Category:Cyber Warfare Category:Friendly Fire Category:One Of Our Own Category:Arachnophobia Category:Against All Odds Category:Terminator vs Rambo Category:Thrill Of The Hunt